The Legacy of Spartan Eric099
by JokersKurse
Summary: The Covenant has spread across the Earth when Spartan Eric099 and a team of Helljumpers perform an orbital jump to the U.S After losing his team he meets with a civilian and an unsuspecting friend. Will he be able to stop the attack?M for violencelanguge
1. Prologue

Unsc Military Database  
Year 2152 0900 hours Oni Militant Database  
File Location- Spartan Militarism  
Top Secret Class 7 

My name is Cecila Roslyn, basically I'm a nobody, I have no real military record, other than what you will find in this story. As you will notice this story is written in the first person perspective even though it's told by Eric-099, to answer your first question, no he didn't write it, this is simply the way that his helmet cam and personal journal left it to be, other than the parts which are written in the third person, those of course were what were told to me by those who want this story to be written and how I saw them. You may choose to believe this piece of work if you want, its not my right to tell you what to believe, but you have my word that it is indeed factual to the Human/Covenant wars.

Let me start off by telling you about the Spartan project. Then name "Spartan" comes from a group of ancient Greek warriors known as the Spartans, which were from the Greek city of Sparta, in their prime they were regarded as the greatest soldiers in the world, from the age of six they began militant training and could not quit until they were sixty. Spartans lived up to their legends of being the greatest soldiers in the world more than once, one example is the story of three-hundred Spartans who managed to hold out against and army of nearly fifty-thousand Persians, the three hundred were eventually defeated after a week of constant fighting.

Todays Spartans are not much different, like the ones of the past they still overcome overwhelming odds with very few losses, they are truly amazing, the only difference is that our Spartans were genetically engineered after being kidnapped from their parents, many of them died during the body augmentations, others developed un repairable bone deficiencies while others went insane. Those who did survive were put on the field to fight back against the Covenant. This is the story of one of those Spartans.

ans.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I remember when I was a Child, I had a family, loving parents an Older sister and a younger brother. My father worked at a factory, every day he would work his hands to the bone in order to feed and provide for his family, forgive me if I make it sound like we were poor, I guess my father just wanted us to live a better life than he did. He was a strong, but loving man, I don't remember a time when there wasn't a smile on his face. My sister was, well she was my sister, she cared for me but we had our moments, like all brothers and sisters, as for my younger brother, well he was a baby. My mother, I remember her most of all, she was the most kind hearted woman that I have ever and probably will ever meet, I remember that she had a garden in the back yard that was teeming with flowers of all kinds, I do miss her, sometimes I meet her again in my dreams and everything is happy and normal again, but those are only dreams.

I was six when I was chosen for the Spartan II project. I remember that it was a spring morning, when they took me from the school playground, I tried to scream but nothing would come out, I know that I was drugged because sleep fell over me like a tidal wave against the shore. When I awoke I was laying on a cot in a large room filled with other kids like me, all of which had been taken from their families, we were confused and scared.

Then a man entered the room, his face looked hard and to say the least frightening, and he started barking at us, Most of the kids were crying, we didn't know what to do, a few others stood their ground and took it I was one of them, as was John-117 and a few others. I suppose it was in the middle of his senseless shouting that he was pushed out of the way by a beautiful kind looking young woman named Dr. Halsey. Her voice was soft and gentle, she helped ease the tension greatly, even now I remember her words.

"I suppose that your all frightened" She began "But you have to be strong for a little while. Your all very precious and perfect and I promise I wont let any harm come to you while I'm around.I want you to regard me as you would your mothers, if it helps, I'm here to help you in anyway I can."

I think that of all of those children that I was one of the few who did not regard her as a motherly figure, I wish to hell that I would have"

It was at this very place that I met my best friends, Thomas, Richie, Anthony, Christina, and Samantha. No matter what happened we were always together

The first day of training was, to say the least, Hell. All we did was work out and exercise, I know that I did over a hundred push ups, and ran more than three miles, a feat that at the time was excruciating to me and the others, after those hours we did what every child dreads, we learned, Mostly of military tactics and ancient battles, along with loads of math, overall it sucked.

One day in class we were listening to our AI when Tom taps me on the shoulder and shows me a straw that he'd taken from the mess hall. At first I didn't really care, it wasn't until he shot it at Sam that I busted up laughing, she gave me a dirty look followed by the finger, I didn't really care until the "teacher" scolded me. I was pissed at Tom all day, he redeemed himself back in the tent when he gave me one of his dog tags, strange thing for a six year old to have ain't it? Not when your in the Marines. I gave my thanks to him when I gave him one of mine.

The drill sergeants were, to say the least, easy to fool, but fortunately Dr. Halsey wasn't.

As usual me and the others were doing out training together when Halsey came walking over to us and told us to stand. At first I thought we were in trouble and was kind of scared. She eyed me and Tom for a few minutes before turning her gaze to the others.

"Well, it seems that we have two Toms and two Erics" she said

I froze, I felt my heart beating harder in my chest, I felt as if my spine was on fire, I thought for sure that we were going to be disciplined.

""But I only see one of Sam, Richie, Anthony and Christina" she continued "Now call me crazy. but your all friends right?"

Slowly we all nodded.

"Meaning that what happens to one of you should happen to the other right?"

I'd never felt so bad in my life, knowing that all of my friends were about to get punished because of me and Tom.

"So, why don't you guys have any of each others tags?"

I felt my heart go back into its normal pattern "What?"

"Well you should all have one of each others tags right? As a simble of friendship, don't you agree?"

We nodded "But how? We'll get disciplined for doing that, besides we only have two tags each"

She smiled "I think I can have it arranged, now you better get back to what you were doing"

Sure enough when we woke up the next morning we each had several sets of tags in our footlockers, in fact we had enough to give on to each other and still manage to have two for ourselves as protocol said, and no-one said anything to us about it at all, I think from that moment that we made our vows to be friends forever.

This same training went on for a few years until we began combat training on open battlefields using paint ball guns, trank darts, concussion grenades, pretty much any non lethal weapons, we even had bases, that was the most fun we had back in those days. I remember one morning while we were sleeping some of the opposing team members managed to sneak into our base, somehow John managed to stick a concussion grenade on the floor, we woke up filled with splinters and other various fragments of whatever the hell was on the floor. Needless to say I kicked John's ass later that night.

The real hell began when we were teenagers and they did the augmentations. 

entations.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

One night, just out of the blue , they called us down to the medbay, needless to say we all complied.On the way down me and my friends stayed close together, all of us trying to figure out what was going on, but overall we were stumped.

If I didn't know that this journal was confidential then I probably wouldn't ass this part but what the hell. It was during those years that I started having feelings towards Christina, to say the least I was in love, and for the most part so was she. We'd become close, very close, every chance we got we would touch each other, mostly holding hands and hugging, but we managed to get in our darker desires too. To be honest I felt that I could survive anything as long as she was by my side, I long for those days.

As we entered we were lead away by UNSC doctors, as i and the others were separated we all shook hands "friends forever" we all said. Then I looked Christina in the eyes and she did the same, then reluctantly we let go and went our separate ways.

I was told to lay on a medcot. When I sat down I noticed Halsey standing in the corner, I believe I saw tears in her eyes, but I can't be sure. without warning the doctor injected something into my arm, I was greeted once again we a wave of nausea and once again I passed out. It wasn't until I woke up that I learned of the experiment.

The first thing I recall was the burning I felt throughout my body, I wanted to scream, just moving my arms was a chore but I managed to pull it off, but when I did a doctor came running over to me and shined a light in my eyes, basically he gave me a full course checkup in ten minutes, after which a group of well dressed Marines came over and started talking about god knows what and god knows who, The blood rushing through my ears blocked out all sound, before I passed out I saw bodies being wheeled away under sheets.

When I re-awoke the pain was gone and I was able to sit up, once more a doctor came rushing over and flooded me with questions.

"Do you have any problems moving?"

"No?"

"What about thinking? Are your thoughts clear?"

"Yeah, whats this all about doc?"

"Just for the records that's all"

I shook my head "My friends. where are they?"

He smiled "I suppose they're all down in the rec room, you can go if you'd like, but I'd recommend the bed rest"

Against his recommendations I stood up "Your all the same" he said. I shrugged it off.

As I was walking towards the rec room I noticed that I felt extremely energetic, in fact I felt better than ever, even my muscles looked larger, I couldn't explain it.

When I stepped in the rec room most of the group came running up to greet me, but even then I sensed something was wrong, I saw grief on their faces and I couldn't find Christina or Tom.

"Oh my god we're so glad your okay Eric" Sam said

"Whats going on? Where are the others?" I asked

They looked at me for a moment "They didn't make it"

"What?" I felt the old fear well up inside.

"Come with us"

They lead me out of the rec room and to the medbay morgue. Once inside they showed me something that Ill never forget. Both Christina and Tom were lying face up on cold gourneys in their military dress uniforms, dead.

Tears crept down my face almost uncontrollably, I put my head down to Christina's and kissed her forehead as I ran my hand through her hair, "How?" I asked

"They modified us with a drug that would make us stronger and faster, the others didn't make it, they weren't the only ones, there were others too, lots of them."

I just stared at them, I felt a rage unlike anything I'd ever felt before building up inside of me, the rage took over, it seemed as if everything slowed down but I was still moving fast, it's what we learned to call "Spartan Time" a point where our adrenaline pumps through our system in such vast amounts that we become nearly three times as strong as normal, it's saved my life more than once. Needless to say I lashed out and slammed my fist against one of the morgue lockers, I didn't even feel the impact, but when I drew my hand away there was a large imprint of my fist dented into the locker, the others just stared at me in awe.

"Let's go back to the rec room." Anthony said. Instead of joining them I decided to stay behind. I think that I spent the whole day in that cold morgue just staring at the both of them lying cold on those gurneys. All the time we spent together, all the training that we had indured all pointless in that moment, I prayed to have them back, I'd have given anything to end the pain, hell I would have even traded places with them if I could have. Sometime that night the mortician came in and found me still sitting by the bodies, he came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why? Why us? Why all of this?" I asked him

He was silent for a moment "Desperation" was the only word he said to my question, I turned and looked at him. "The UNSC is desperate, every day more and more Marines are getting killed on the fronts and more and more lives are being lost." He still had me puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You honestly don't know do you?" he replied I shook my head, he sighed "You didn't hear this from me, understand?"

I nodded

"For years Oni has been working on creating a battalion of super soldiers called Spartans to combat the Covenant" He continued "The first project was a failure, everyone of the subjects died during the augmentations, so thats when the Spartan II project came into affect, YOU are part of the Spartan II project and YOU are one of the survivors, you are a Spartan."

"All of this, death, and pain just so Oni can correct their mistakes?!"

"No, you don't understand, Oni needs a new weapon to combat the Covenant, we are fighting a losing battle!"

I glared at him "So instead of asking for volunteers, they kidnapped innocent children to fight in their Damned war!"

"I can't blame you for being angry, but you have to understand, you are the last hope for humanity, you will all be revered as the utmost elite force the Earth has!"

I pointed at my dead friends "Do you know who they are?"

He eyed them and then looked at his charts "Of course Christina 105 and Thomas 074"

"No, they were my friends, you see you don't know anything about us."

"Perhaps it would make a difference if I told you that Christina 105 was pregnant at the time of her death." he said, averting his gaze from me.

I froze, "What did you say?"

"Spartan 105 Christina, was three months pregnant at the time of her death"

I felt anger and sadness flood me all at once, not only had I lost the love of my life, but my child as well, for some reason I couldn't help but think that it was all my fault. "I have to go"

"Uh, sure" He didn't even look at me as I made my exit, I think he was too scared, he was right to be scared too.

When I walked into the rec room I saw one of the brass giving some speech, I found my way to the others and sat, but I didn't hear anything I was too busy trying to figure it all out. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

About a year later we were each given our Mjolnir battle armor and put in live training exercises,even after a year the pain of losing two of my friends hadn't gone away and I still hated the UNSC for what they had done to all of us, most of the others actually enjoyed what had happened, to hell with them.

Anyhow, life went on I was never really in any real combat against the covenant until about three months before the fall of Reach. A UNSC flagship named the Santa Maria had come up missing, all radio contact had been cut off completely, there hadn't even been an SOS signal, to Oni it was an odd occurrence, Flagships don't just disappear, it showed up on scanners about a week later, it was drifting. Me, and Anthony were assigned a small group of marines and were given a pelican drop ship, our mission was to investigate the remains of the ship and get a captains log back to Oni, simple.

Anthony and I sat in the back with the Marines, they all fixed their gaze on us, probably wandering what we were looking at behind the visors, one of them spoke up. "So you guys are Spartans?"

We nodded

"They say you guys can stop entire armada's of Covenant troops, can you?"

"When we want too" Anthony replied

The marines went silent as we approached the ship.

"Pilot, take the marines to the hangar and secure a perimeter, Anthony and I will secure the engine room Via the main Thruster vents." I said

The marines looked at us again, "How do you plan on doing that? This pelican wont fit in that tiny space?"

"We will insert ourselves, make a pass around the engines and we'll take it from there."

The foot soldiers all watched as we closed the small airlock in the pelican and opened the bombay door. Anthony and I stared at the ship.

"You ready for this Ant?"

He shrugged "Yeah"

"Don't miss"

"Don't worry"

With that we pushed off, both knowing that if we missed that we would float in space until we died, I don't think that we cared. We landed against the ship beside the main thruster, while we held on, we used our free hands to pull the vent off of the side of the thruster, it came off with a crack, and we slid in carefully, once inside we slid the vent back into place.

"Pelican drop ship bravo 132, this is Spartan team Zero, we have made entry to the engine,Over"

"This is Pelican drop ship bravo 132, we have secured the landing zone, no signs of a struggle in this area, all vehicles are intact, no bodies to be found.

We continued moving through the ship, still not finding any sign of a struggle or life for that matter, it seemed as if everyone had disappeared.

"This is Spartan team Zero to Pelican drop ship bravo 132, status report?"

There was only silence

"Drop ship over?"

Still nothing, I looked at Anthony, "We need to get to the drop ship now"

Carefully we crept to the hangar, we approached the drop ship, there were no signs of our crew. At first I didn't understand what had happened until I caught sight of a small scratch on the wall of the pelican and saw the small red blips on my radar. I turned and fired my assault rifle into nothingness, sure enough the bullets sparked against the shields of an elite using a cloaking device, instantly the stealth array went off, revealing the ugly Elite beneath, a large blue blade hung from its hand, it lunged for Anthony and I unloaded my entire clip on it, finally one of my bullets got through the shield and caught it in the face.

"Ant, get the pelican off the ground and outside the ship, then I want you to pick me up in twenty minutes, if I'm not back by then I want you to go back to HQ." I said

"You got it" 


End file.
